Fnaf: Metal Menace
by ninjakid131
Summary: Take a peek into the deep, dark, cold, and mechanized future... OF CHILD ENTERTAINMENT? Welcome to the life of Jess Haddik, a man of machines. See his life unfold as he takes on the responsibility of not just watching over the famous Fredd Bear Emporium but managing the inner machinations as well. All the while something old and sinister begins to move...
1. Intro

Hello everyone and welcome to my first fic posted to this site. Just a few things, I am a man who takes his time writing so sometimes uploads can be quite slow. Also I DO NOT have an upload schedule so expect oddly gapped upload times. Also I'm only checking good comments so have at it flamers, I really don't care. Don't forget you can also make suggestions that could make it into the story at a later time! Rated M blah blah... ok, enjoy!

Copyright: I don't own Fnaf or their likeness. Said rights belong to the owner of the FNAF (Five Nights at Freddy's) franchise. Any seeming OC's or acclaimed OC's are owned by me and are not ment to resemble any real life people except those personally known to me and have given their permission. Any others who seem similar is only by coincidence and is NOT ment to be a copy of any said person as these characters are all fictional.


	2. Chapter 1: Meet the Man

Chapter 1: Meet the Man

Early morning. Not the best way to wake up. Not for me anyways. I would say I'm nocturnal but being a vampire would be more accurate. The sun peeks through the peeled space between my curtains. I always buy black ones to make sure no light gets through. Why would you have a curtain otherwise? I look at the alarm clock atop my dresser which is currently blaring a loud constant beep. Unable to see clearly I shoot up and slap the shit out of the snooze button. Squinting, the clock makes out the time. It's 7:25 am. I sigh leaping out of bed. With it being as cold as it is wearing my uniform before bed was a good idea. All black, not that I'm complaining but Dollar Sergeant really needs to brighten their tastes a little.

No time to eat or I'll be late. Passing my housemate's room I yell, "I'm going to work!" A hardly audible, "Ok." is their reply. Surprisingly awake it seems. That or they just haven't gone to sleep yet. Not surprising, he's just like me in that sense. Hurrying out the back, I hop onto my bike and begin my horrible 20 minute ride to work. Winter has just left but the chill is still in the air. In hindsight perhaps I should have put on my jacket. Not a good start but optimism is key. Not that it will help as the second I roll into the parking lot I'm greeted with cars everywhere. people are waiting for the store to open. It's never this flooded. Especially on a sunday! To make matters worse, all day was nothing but customers bitching about old sales and my boss breathing down my neck. The only solace I have is my hour break.

"Hey Jess?" Guy Michaels, my boss calls out. "Yeah?" I say as I punch in my numbers to go on break. "We're too busy so I need to cut your break in half ok?" I try to process the blasphemy I just heard. "S-sure... no problem..." I hate this job with a burning passion. I went to college for nothing. "Study robotics they said! You'll make tons of money they said!" No one mentioned the crippling debt of student loans. My parents hardly help make a dent in the payments. I was born into a poor family so their isn't much they can do. Without a car getting a career I need is even harder. Not to mention my roommate is unable to find a job to support us. After a brief crisis alone in the breakroom I finish my slow painful hours of cashiering for assholes.

Finally home after another 20 minute ride back. I groan which is greeted by the distant sound of videogames. Chris Walker, my dear and spiteful roommate. He glances at me looks at the game then finishes the round. "Dude I had the best couple of games just now. I got... like three plays of the game!" I roll my eyes. "That's nothing special man, you get at least one every damn day!" Chris frowned and furrowed his brows. " I'm sorry who shoved the big romantic rubber fist on a stick up your ass?" I sigh. "Sorry, it's been a really shitty day for me." He nods in understanding. " Well if it's any consolation, dad found you a new job." Those words bring me back from my zombie like state. "Are you serious!?"

I had to sit down, not by the shock but by the fact my feet we're killing me. "Where's it at? What's the job!?" I asked excitedly. Chris smiled, " He said it was perfect for you. It's at a place called Fredd Bear Emporium. They need a night guard with experience in robotic repairs. I guess it's just in case they need a quick fix on the vending machines? " I very much wanted to slap him. Though they would probably slap me harder. " I don't think that's how that works bud." I correct. He just does a quick upwards nod. While he plays his games I go for the laptop sitting on the couch.

Fredd Bear Emporium huh? I do a quick read up on the place. "Ooh I see. I had no idea the old Freddy Fazbear franchise got so big. Nice! This is EXACTLY what I'm looking for." I get started immediately on the application. " It's a big place so don't expect them to call you right away. " Chris says peeling away from the game just long enough not to be killed by a pro Hondo. " Yeah I know man, who's had a job this whole time me or you? " He huffs. " Hey to be fair I've worked alot of jobs in the past! " I can't help but snicker. Though it was true he had alot of work experience. Perhaps he could get a job there if I throw in a good word or two. At the same time I'd have to get it in good with the manager myself. " Well this application is kinda barebones for being as big a place it is. " I say. Chris had gotten finished with his game session about half way through the application. "What do you mean?" he asks.

" Alot of the questions on here are standardized and simple. It doesn't ask for anything that would seem important or nothing. No past experiences, no references, nothing. " I keep scrolling down the page until I see this little passage.

Important information that is required for the position applied for must be given at the interview.

" Oh I see, it's really old fashion. I guess it all goes down at the interview. " He nods again. "Wow that IS old fashion. Next you're gunna tell me they accept paper applications! " I raise my brows. " Y'know what, at this point I wouldn't be surprised. " About 5 minutes later I finish up and send in my application. If I can really call it that. I can feel myself getting giddy. A new job, one I have been looking for, for a long time. Yet not one I was expecting. Still I can't help but be happy about this. Finally I can make progress in life. I can finally pay off my... hold on a second. What IS the pay rate? It didn't say online, perhaps I can ask at the interview. Regardless, it will take some time. I don't know any better way to wait it out than with a good nap. I'm good and tired too, thanks to work. I head up the steps and into my room flopping immediately on my bed. Before long I'm out like a light. My dreams... are of old friends I made a long while back.

Yet when I try to see their faces clearly, I draw a blank. Their faces a blur. However I can clearly tell where I am. It's the Freddy Fazbear palace. If I could make a comparison, it was like Dave n' Buster had a kid with Chucky Cheese. Which looking back I'm glad the Freddy franchise came out on top. Chucky was put out of commission long ago. I suppose back then both Freddy's and Chucky's animatronics were alike. The same stiff and creepy machines that they were. Lifeless and without personality. Those were the really old ones. My childhood was a little farther ahead, when they first had the amusement park. Sadly that didn't last long because of some controversy that I can't quite remember.

I wake with a start. Thinking about those older animatronics gives me the willies let alone dreaming about them. I've seen enough of them to know it's enough to give kids nightmares. Looking at the clock I see it is 5 am. What the hell brain? Laying back down, I try to sleep in as long as possible. The application was for night shifts so it would be beneficial if I try to get a schedule going. No such luck it seems. Once im up, there is no going back. The sun hasn't even peeked over the horizon yet. "Well I guess this is my cheat day. Meh, I'll get it figured out soon enough." Knowing Chris, he's either still up and about to go to bed or he went to bed only moments ago. Either way I'll soon find out.

Leaping out of bed and onto my carpet of clothes, I head down the steps to the living room. Not in front of the TV and not in the bathroom. At least I know he's in his room or by chance went to a friends house. Of course without telling me like usual. Odds are he went off to go get high. Nothing too serious, just your average pot head. Though we are in Ohio, one of the few states left that have yet to legalize it. Regardless, I have all this time to myself I might as well enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 2 A New Start

**Hello again everyone! I'm going to start doing authors notes this way, this one has some important info so please read this segment. Apologies, I was waiting for my editor to finish but he was taking his time so I went ahead and posted this chapter in advance. Now as for the M rating, I didn't address why it would be so I'll tell you all now. Foul language, explicit sexual content, dirty humor and all the good stuff will be included in later chapters. Speaking of sexual content their will be straight/bi/gay relations so just a heads up. Lastly let me know in the reviews if I should put a warning right before the more sexual scenes play out. Though we don't intend to rush into it so it could be a while before we see any of that.**

Ch 2 A New Start

A few days of the same old thing roll by before I get a call on Friday. "Hello?" I answer. "Yes, hello is this Mr. Haddik?" an older male voice replied. "Yes that's me." He mutters out an 'ok' before pausing. "Mr Haddik I understand that you wish to work in my Emporium and be a part of the Fazbear family." A key phrase there was 'his Emporium'. "So am I safe to assume this is Mr. Fazbear I'm speaking with?" My throat went dry a moment by the slightest possibility that it was him. If that is THE Mr. Fazbear I have to make sure I did nothing to look bad on a first impression. Mr. Fazbear is a legend, not only for his franchise but for the fact he designed and built most of his animatronics with his own hands. Hell I even did my final essay on him for my college classes. He chuckle humbly. "Yes indeed, I happen to know a little about you as well Mr. Haddik." That caught me by surprise, my overactive imagination kicking in. I wonder if we met once before. "I did some research with the information you put on your 're quite the smart and talented one." My cheeks felt hot. A revolutionary in electronics and one of my all time heroes just game me a compliment right off the bat! "Also you created your own arm? That is quite impressive if I do say so." I take a deep breath trying not to faint. "Y-y-yes sir although it's just a junker model compared to some of the tech hospitals give away."

Mr. Fazbear gives a whole hearted laugh, "Give away you say? Ha ha... young man tell me, when can you come down for an interview? Tomorrow perhaps?" For a brief moment I had forgotten, I don't have a ride to work! Panic overwhelmed me. No, wait. Breathe, relax, you have time to figure this out. Just relax Jess. "Well, uh, I may need a day to find a ride." I cursed myself under my breath. Well now he knows that I have to find rides everywhere. Maybe if I pretend I didn't say that he won't think much of it? " Hm, I see. Mr. Haddik do you have a car? " No point in lying now. It would only make me look bad, well, worse. "N-no sir I do not. I was planning to catch a bus or cab if need be." I answer. "Oh there is no need for you to go to such length my boy. How about I send a car to take you here and back, The address on your application is the correct place, yes?" Baffled was the only word used to describe how shocked I was. Mr. Fazbear was an incredibly nice man for being a big business owner. Perhaps not THAT big and that's why. He was humbly big... er... that came out wrong. "Yes sir. That is my a-address." I muster up. My stutter and nervousness being obvious throughout the entirety of our conversation. "very good. I'll send a car for noon so you have plenty of time." We both say our farewells. I drop the phone on my couch. "I can't believe it.." my lips curl into the biggest grin I've felt in ages. Finally! I can make a name for myself working for one of my heroes!

I felt so eager that I started prepping immediately. Running up the steps and to my room, I rummage through my mountain of dirty clothes. The room was a disaster zone so finding what I need wasn't going to be too easy. Luckily I was able to dig up my old red silk button up shirt. Still good even after high school prom. Probably the nicest shirt I own. With that, an old tie, and a new pair of dress pants I had been saving, I'll be ready to talk face to face with Mr. fazbear. It's probably a safe bet to get everything washed though. Down the steps around the corner and now down into the basement to wash off my outfit. While that goes through a rinse I should get one too. The heat got cranked up in this house to counter the vicious cold of winter and no one has bothered to turn it down. Needless to say, it was a bit humid. Rather that than the cold anyways. Walking into the bathroom I flip on the dim low light switch rather than the two bright ones. Alot more soothing that way. Nothing beats relaxing in the shower. It doesn't take long to strip off the baggy shirt and sweatpants with reckless abandon. That's when it catches my attention…

My arm…

Mostly gray in color and rather thick compared to my right one. Thick maybe isn't the best description for it. More like… Bulky? The prosthetic arm had many intricate parts. The inner parts were mostly metal with the outer part being a tight sealed plastic base. Joints of the arm were covered over by a waterproof epdm rubber membrane, then were doubly protected by a corrugated rubber that some place mats are normally made of. Surprisingly this combination did the job at keeping the more sensitive pieces from rusting over. The whole thing was cased in a protective plastic made by using a 3D printer, except for the joints where my movement would be restricted. The more bulky, dare I say armored, 3D plastic jutted out slightly from the rest of the arm and was smoothed over with sandpaper. I even printed out some finger nails to make it look more human, though they came out a lot more pointed than I hoped which made it seem more cyborg. Rather than trying to make it look like a normal skin tone I went over the whole thing with a sleek dark, almost black-gray. At least the dark color will draw less attention to be, or more. I'm not sure since I tend to hide it in public. Hell, sometimes I get embarassed to let my friends see it. Though for being of my own design it looked pretty damn good. Not nearly as good as some of the high end prosthetics money can buy, but pretty good for being 90 percent all my work. The only things that weren't my doing was the frame, the polymer band holding it to my body, and the nerve sensors that track when I want the arm to move. The insurance was enough to cover that at least.

I feel along the plastic lining to make sure no holes or punctures are in it. All the way up to my shoulder. The large scar tracing along the rim of the polymer band that draws a line between flesh and machine. I gently touch the scar tissue. I can't remember how it all happen. From what i'm told, I may be repressing the memories because it was too traumatic. If that's the case I don't mind forgetting, but my morbid curiosity makes me want to know. I've even tried asking my parents but they withhold the details in fear that it may trigger the memory. With a reluctant sigh I look at my whole self in the mirror. My black hair kept just long enough to style how I please gleams under the dim light. It was always so thick and healthy. My dark brown eyes looking into themselves as they trace my features. A sturdy chiseled jaw covered in stubble. My sprinters frame complimented my face well. I was handsome but not gorgeous. Average to say the least. My body toned and covered in the fur that was my body hair. Shamefully so, I am quite the fuzzy guy, something I always hated a little.

Feeling tired of gawking at myself I get to cleaning up. I put my phone by the door open connected to a little speaker and put my music on shuffle. Metal, just how I like it. The water was nice and hot. Almost scolding but not quite there so enough to be tolerable. I jam out to the music as it really kicks in. All the best music and right now it good ol System Of A Down. Give or take 30 minutes later and I'm done. Nice and refreshed.

With the clothes put into the dryer, everything was ready for tomorrow. Yet it is still too early to go to sleep. Still a few hours left. I suppose i'll go bug chris and see what he's up to. Of course he was up in his room because he wasn't playing video games. I head up there knocking only to barge in the second my knuckles tap the door twice. He looks up from his laptop brows raised for only a moment. "Oh hey, what's up?" he says going back to the laptop. "I'm so ready for this you have no idea." I say back. "I bet, you wanna smoke to celebrate?" I sigh knowing full well I can't because of the imminent drug test. "You know I can't do that. The interview is tomorrow!" Chris cocks a brow this time. "Tomorrow? Did you get a ride there?" He asks. "I mean unless your mom does it after work." I interject while sitting in his chair by the window. "Actually Mr. Fazbear offered to have a car come and get me." Chris was impressed. "Wow sounds like a cool guy. That or he just really knows how to conduct business." He says rummaging through a bag. "Yeah he's awesome! I can't believe I got to talk to him let alone have him interview me!" I bounce excitedly in the chair. "Wait, who exactly is he? I thought he was just some manager." He get a bottle out of his backpack lying beside the bed. He also grabs two shot glasses. "He's the owner of the Freddy franchise you dingus! He built almost all his animatronics himself! Wait, where'd you get that, I know I didn't buy it." Bluntly he looks to me and replies, "Stole it." I sigh.

"Anyways you said he built them? Ugh…" Chris' face scrunched into a bitter disgust rather than his normal resting bitch face. "I don't trust those things as far as I can throw em! Which I can't… cause they're heavy ass robots!" I never understood why he had such a distaste for robots and machinery. "They aren't gonna get you man, stop being so paranoid about it." There went his trigger, debating. We sat in that room drinking liquor and bickering the rest of the night away. Regardless of what people might think, I had fun.

Before I knew it, it was 11;25 am. I only had a little bit of time left before my car was expected to arrive and that was IF the showed up on time. I ran around the house screaming my head off as I scattered to get myself ready. "I can't believe I forgot to set an alarm! I can't believe YOU forgot to remind me!" I yell. "Dude I said sorry don't be an ass and hurry up!" Chris was also hurrying to help me collect my things. This was opportune for him and we both knew it. I'd be raking in the big bucks if I stuck this job. More money for me meant more for him to mooch off of. Not that I cared too much but it was something that needed to be fixed at some point. Just in the nick of time I see a black sedan roll up in front of the house as Chris is damn near hosing me down with Old Spice. "There it is! I gotta go, i'll be back in a little bit!" He was pushing me out the door, "Yeah, yeah. Just go, go, go, quick! Don't mess this up!" I roll my eyes and jog out to the front yard, then walk….then stop.

Right before my eyes was Mr. Fazbear himself, waiting with one foot out of the car. He nods to me. "Good afternoon Mr. Haddik, I decide to go for lunch, care to join me?" This man ceases to amaze me! Can one man have such kindness in his body!? "M-Mr. Fazbear? What are you doing here… I mean you're going out for lunch of course b-b-but…" Mr. Fazbear had this warm fatherly smile about him. "Come now my boy, we have much to discuss." I nod vigorously and jog to the car, getting into the passenger side seat. I was so nervous that I almost didn't catch him holding out his hand. I give it a firm shake, immediately worrying I did it too hard or too weak. "My, my, that arm of yours is quite something!" I hadn't realized I shook with my prosthetic arm. "Oh um.. Th-thank you sir." We pull out and onto the road. "I hear there is a fantastic steak and shake nearby. Would you recommend it?" This man was by far the most chill man I think i've ever met. "Yeah, it's really good there. It's uh… pretty quick and the foods great." He nods silently for a moment, following his already programmed gps. We exchange a few word here and there. Simple stuff, the weather, how my life is going, and all the other good stuff.

We arrive at the restaurant and get seated, the smell of gentleman's cologne now replaced with mouthwatering food smells. We get our seats next to each other at the stools. "So Mr. Haddik, may I call you Jess?" I smile, "Of course." He returns my smile. "Well Jess, i've done some looking into you and i'm quite impressed. I can safely say you even remind me a little of myself way back when." I could feel my face getting flushed. This was an honor I never thought i'd get. "Sir, do you do this all the time. Uh.. doing interviews like this I mean." His lips smack as he speaks again, "Well no not all the time. Just with those I like." he chuckles a little. "Jess my boy, you are quite polite and from your records here i'd say you would fit in perfectly. I'd like to start you off as soon as possible." I didn't hesitate for a moment, "I'm willing to start right now if I must!" His brows raised. "Well then, how about after lunch we get you to meet the rest of the family?"


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome to the Family

**Hello everyone! First off I'd like to apologies for the delays. It started out as a writer's block and I wasn't sure how I wanted the story to progress. Then I just got lazy, which isn't much of an excuse so again my apologies. I'm not sure how long this chapter will initially be, I tried to make it as long as I could so fingers crossed! I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Welcome To The Family

With our leftovers in hand Mr. Fazbear and I rode to the Fredd Bear Emporium. After about an hour drive into Cincinnati we make it. Now I was expecting it to be big but this place was huge! "Wow! Is this whole building a part of the emporium?"

` It was the size of a large shopping mall. "Well I had many things I wanted to do so I did a little bit of everything." Mr. Fazbear says, unlocking the doors to the car and letting us head inside.

"You'll see that I made this into an exceptionally fine place. It may take some time for you to know where everything is but it isn't important enough to have to rush things. You'll learn your way around. For now why don't we get you acquainted with some of the other employees and give you a grand tour." He smiles to me.

"I would love nothing more…" I speak like a droning fanboy who broke and had to go on autopilot. To be honest I was geeking out harder than any point in my life. As I followed Mr. Fazbear my mind began to overflow, my imagination running wild. Then came the anxiety of meeting new people as we stepped into the lobby. I can only hope that they share the same happy outlook of this place as I do. That hope was very quickly crushed.

"You gotta be fucking with me…" A very tired looking security guard groans out. Luckily no children are around or at least close enough to hear him. The man is slumped over behind the counter, dark circles under his hazel eyes. He looked to be in his 20's and is quite a tall man, even if he is slouching. Next to him is another man sitting at the counter in front of a computer. He is sporting a similar suit to Mr. Fazbear. As a matter of fact he looked quite similar to the old man. My eyes darted between the two as I found more and more similarities between them.

"Mikey, language please." Mr. Fazbear says as he walks to the front of the counter. As do I. Mike jumps at his words, straightening himself upright. The man in the suit doesn't look away from the monitor that the two were previously looking at.

"Sorry sir!" Mike damn near saluted him, which makes me nervous about how strict Mike seems to make Mr. Fazbear out to be. That worry was put to rest, however, when Mr. Fazbear gave Mike a gentle smile.

"You look tired Mikey. What seems to be the problem?" He asks looking between the two gentlemen. The other suited man finally looks away from the screen to speak.

"It's the rat problem again. They chewed through the wires to the origin exhibit stage this time. They also got into a few vending machines and tore the insides up." Mr. Fazbear shakes his head and sighs. All three seem distraught. Finally I spoke up.

"Um… has that been an ongoing problem?" I ask. The two men behind the counter look at me quizzically. Mike looking more confused than the other. Probably thinking of why some stranger is butting in. Possibly even noticing my existence for the first time even though I was standing next to Mr. Fazbear the whole time. Mr. Fazbear nods his head.

"Someone you know boss?" Mike asks. Nervously I smile at them, giving a little hello.

"Oh, silly me. I nearly forgot to introduce you. Mike, John, this is Jesse Haddik. He will be working as a night guard and mechanic for us. I was just about to start the tour." Mike's face takes an expression of clarity. I reach out my hand to give them both a firm handshake, which I proceed to worry that I didn't do right. Too tight? Too limp? It is clear that I am quite nervous about the whole thing.

Mike cuts off the man in the suit right as he goes to open his mouth. "Nice to meet ya bud. I'm Michael Schmidt Jr. Call me Mikey, everybody does." The suited man gives Mike an irritable glance, making sure he won't cut him off again. Mike of course notices and shrugs it off. Seems those two get along really well…

"My name is John Fazbear, co-owner of this fine establishment and son to my father there." He says looking back to me. "A pleasure to meet you Mr. Haddik." John seems to be less friendly with his tone and demeanor. If anything he's just a straight to business kind of guy. A real stick in the mud but I guess every place has the one at least. I always believed that I should avoid those kind of people. It never ends well with those types around me. Though he doesn't seem to pay much mind as he goes right back to gluing his eyes to the monitor.

Mr. Fazbear clears his throat. "Anyhoo, I believe it is time I showed you around." He looks to me and signals with his head for me to follow him. "You'll be meeting a lot of new faces today so be prepared. It shouldn't be too hard to remember them all but it may be confusing at first." He was right of course. First we headed into the break room which was by the lobby to the right as soon as you walk in. The room was simple. A round table sat next to a TV, sitting somewhat away from 3 more rectangular tables. Fridge, sink, vending, hell they even had a lunch lady in here! The lady stood at her serving station and cooking area waving at me with a spatula in hand. Her hair was a grayed gold, albeit possibly due to the hair net, with bright blue eyes. Shorter than most around here she looked to be in her early 40's perhaps.

"Well hello sweetheart, I'm Cindy! You must be new round here." she says to me. She spoke with a bit of a southern accent but not too thick.

"Yes ma'am I am. My Name is Jesse Haddik and I'm gonna be a new night guard here." I reply.

Cindy gets a big grin and ducks under the counter to grab something. She rises up with a cupcake in hand, "Here ya are puddin. Welcome to the crew!" The cupcake was unnaturally big.

Pink icing with blue sprinkles. I dip my tongue across the icing and sprinkles. Delicious, berry flavored. "Thanks Cindy!" Her aged eyes sparkle with delight. My own eyes flick to the motion behind Cindy, in the kitchen. Cindy sees me staring as well as hearing someone rummaging through pots and pans. Cindy somehow gets a bigger grin.

"Hey Chica, could you come 'ere a sec. We have company!" She calls to the back. Chica the chicken, now that's a familiar name. One of the main five animatronics that would constantly be remade through most iterations of the Fazbear gang. The only iteration I don't know much about would be the Sister Funtime crew but I also heard they were created in recent years. A big bulky yet feminine frame with light curves to the body steps out of the door. Looks like the original Chica with a few upgrades. She was much bigger than me, standing about a head or two taller.

"Hello new friend!" She left her beak agape as if she was smiling. She may have a few upgrades but she's still a way older model. Mostly she, along with her companions, would express emotion through their eye gestures. Her voice was almost crystal clear aside from a little scratchiness coming from her voice box, that and the feminine yet deep tone. I suppose an amazoness her size would have a deeper voice too. She also had a bit of a southern accent. My brain running as fast as it does starts piecing things together. This Chica is a cook for her generation, it makes sense that Chica would hang around Cindy a lot and pick up her accent. Animatronics tend to copy or mimic things more than people so the A.I. has more characteristics to it. It's kinda fitting for Chica to be southern.

I return the smile, "Hello. Im Jesse Haddik and I am a new night guard here." Chica gets visibly excited as she hops in place then ducks under the counter like Cindy did.

"Sorry sweety but I beat ya to it, he's already got the cupcake." Cindy says while gesturing to the pastry in my hand.

Chica's head shoots up and spots the cupcake. "Oh not again!" Cindy and Chica both laugh and I felt a little inclined to join. Mr. Fazbear pats my shoulder, gaining my attention. I look to him and he points to a map on the wall.

"Take a good look, this is the building layout." I follow his finger with my eyes seeing a taped on map stuck on one of the walls next to the vending machines. The building, according to the map, has 3 floors. It gives a detailed display of both the upper and ground floor but not the below ground area.

The first floor started at the lobby in the front, then branches off to two paths. Each path starts with a break room. The one I am in and the other across from the lobby. However something caught my eye. In big bold letters I see BAR written in on the other break room. "What's this about?" I ask pointing at the specific spot.

Mr. Fazbear scratches his cheek. "Now how'd that get on their?" he asks in an all too knowing tone. "Well truth be told the other break room is also a bar room. Before you ask, yes it has alcohol in it, but you can only go in with special permission from me, my son, or Mikey." I nod to myself. Pretty cool if you ask me. Though nobody did but I digress. Aside from the break room the lobby branches into two halls. On the left is the Sister's section. On the right hall leads to the Toy and Arcade section. Between the halls resides the food court ran by the original Freddy crew. Chica who I've already met is one of them, yet she seems young and spry for an older bot.

Next was the second floor. This floor was a little more spaced out between sections. Not only was this the floor for the newest animatronics but it is also the living quarters for all the animatronics. Each room individually labeled except for a few that seemed to share a room. If you went up an elevator or the stairs you would find yourself in the section. Farther back is where the living quarters is located. "Hey, Mr. Fazbear I have another question."

"I assume it is about the bottom floor?" He says. He guesses right.

"Yeah, that's right."

"The bottom floor is where we hold our surveillance room, along with parts and services. That floor is very easy to get lost in because of all the tight paths and rooms. So it has it's own map down there. Shouldn't be hard at all to find them hanging up. For the most part you will find yourself down there often given you are one of my new and only other mechanic."

I couldn't help but be confused. "Who's the other one besides me?" I ask.

He smiles a little more than he already does, "Well me of course. I mean Mikey dabbles and I teach him every so often but you and I are the only real mechanics here." My heart almost explodes right then and there. There is a chance that I get to work with Mr. Fazbear himself! This is a legendary opportunity that I cannot and will not screw up! "Now then let's meet the rest of the Fazbear family shall we?" With a farewell to Cindy and Chica we step out and make our way to food court, better known as the Origin section.

When we enter I can hardly see a thing. "Just a moment and I'll get the lights." I hear Mr. Fazbear say. I also notice what sounds like… whispers?

"Uh, sir I think-..." but before I can finish the lights flick on. My assumption was right as many solid bodies leap out behind all sorts of cover. My ears filled with the gleeful cheer…

"SUPRISE!"


End file.
